


It’s Not a Real Book!

by cmait



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Chat Noir (Miraculous Ladybug) - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Ladybug (Miraculous Ladybug) - Freeform, MLB, Oneshot, for now oneshot, possibly adding one more part?, tales of ladybug and chat noir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmait/pseuds/cmait
Summary: After the umbrella incident Marinette shared with Adrien, she's been feeling this strange emotion, it's pleasant, but she keeps denying and trying to ignore it. Alya however, knows what's up and decides to give her a little push.





	

“I don’t know what to do Alya! Help me out here!” a displeased Marinette said, her pleading eyes staring at her best friend as if drilling a hole into her. A week has passed since the umbrella incident she had shared with _Adrien Agreste_ , and this strange, yet utterly pleasing feeling in her chest just would not go away. The foreign feeling made her heart flutter like a couple of butterflies had just absorbed themselves into her, which was pretty ironic considering it’s anything but _pleasing_. They would start flapping away as if her body were a delicate, serene garden filled with a variety of coloured flowers.

“You know this is honestly so simple, but I don’t get why you’re making this so difficult to understand. You’re starting to frustrate me,” said Alya, a hint of irritation in her voice, a look of displeasure on her face as she was so deafeningly fed up with her friends complaints. She knew her friend had now started to grow some feelings for the model boy, but she was too oblivious to notice that. Alya decided right then and there that she had to do something before she lost it.

Ignoring Marinette and her ranting complaints, she rolled her eyes at her friend only to get a pillow thrown at her face. She glares at her friend and and looks away towards Marinettes desk. Rows of papers scattered everywhere, except for around the computer area. She always kept that area spotless. To the left of it, a seemingly small shelf with a cat head plushie on the top. Below a few books sitting upright together. She stared at them a little longer and as if a light bulb lit up above her head, she suddenly had a bright idea. The gears in her head rushing to rotate in their own peculiar way to set her mind in motion. She had suddenly remembered a certain _book_ , and an instant smirk came about her face. Taking an adequate sip of her delicious, creamy french vanilla, she set it down on the coffee table nice and slowly, looking up at Marinette and releasing a small sigh.

“Okay first of all, calm down girl. You’re starting to sound like Chloe when she panics about breaking a nail” she said, obviously annoyed.

Marinette glared at Alya, hating the way her friend compared her to Chloe. She stopped tapping her foot, and slowly started to calm down.

“Okay good,” said Alya. “Second, I want you to take a deep long breath in, and exhale it out slowly.”

Marinette nodded and slowly took long, deep breaths in and out.

“That’s right, inhale, and exhale.” Alya said calmly. “And finally, I want you to clear your mind of everything that's not related to model boy here and just completely focus on him” she said.

“O-okay, I’ll try.” Marinette replied, a bit doubtful.

“Okay, now close your eyes and focus. Tell me Marinette, how does he make you feel?” she asked, already knowing the answer to this question already.

The bluenette thought about it for a brief moment. The flashbacks of the event whisking their way back into her mind. “Well, I felt happy when I saw him. When he smiled, I found myself open mouthed and speechless, but smiling on the inside too. When he laughed, oh boy, that was just pure sweet candy to my ears. Next thing I knew, I found myself giggling along with him. Oh, and when we made eye contact, his green eyes were so perfect, they shined like a beautiful, sunny day in the forest. It was almost as if it was only us in the area,” she said dreamily.

Alya smirked. She noticed her friend twiddling with her thumbs, she had caught onto that habit of hers, knowing that she would do that whenever something was bothering her or if she wanted something, and in this case it was _someone_. “Just listen to you! It’s so obvious that you like the guy,” she rolled her eyes. “Just admit it girl.”

Marinette's eyes widened at the sudden realization. “WHAT?! NO! You can’t be serious right? This is a joke right? I don’t like him!” she said angrily. “This can’t be happening!” shaking her head side to side vigorously, unbelieving of the situation.

Alya laughed, “Just look at yourself right now! You totally like him okay?”

Marinette blushed, her cheeks turning a slight tint of pink, warming up extremely. She stuck her tongue out, “Shut up girl.”

Alya couldn’t help it and started to tease Marinette, “You like him, you like him, you really, really like h-mmph!!!”

Marinette quickly covered her friends mouth with her hands. “Shhh! Be quiet and cut it out! Customers _and_ my parents might hear you. Now you’re frustrating me!”

 _Oops_ , Alya thought. She forgot that right underneath was the way to the bakery. She quickly gave her an apologetic, yet seemingly evil grin.

Marinette sighed, “Fine. You’re lucky this time. If someone heard us, I would’ve probably strangled you by now.”

Alya huffed out a sigh of relief, but on the inside she knew she was getting what she wanted. “You know what,” she tucked some loose strands of hair behind her ears and relaxingly leaned backward onto Marinette’s sofa bed, arms crossed against her chest, “you’re in love. Just admit it already. Like it’s so obvious, but I can’t blame you for being so oblivious.”

Marinette pouted, “I’m not that oblivious…”

“Really?”

“You know what. I don’t care about what you say anymore. I _DON’T_ like him.”

Alya smiled. It was just the answer she was waiting to hear, “You know you basically just admitted to me that you’re in love.”

Marinette stood up from her computer chair in disbelief, “You’ve got it all wrong okay. I don’t like and or love him whatsoever.”

Alya smirked again. “They say the first stage of being in love is _denial_.”

Marinette stared at her friend as if saying _yeah right_.

“Don’t believe me? Well it’s true! It’s in this book right here.” she quickly searched through her backpack on the floor and brought out a book titled _“The Seven Stages of Love”_.

Marinette poked the book as if it wasn’t real. She narrowed her eyes and looked around, only to realize that the book was 8 pages long. “Seriously?” She shook her head and rolled her eyes. She kept looking until she reached the author's name. “WHAT THE HECK.” She grabbed the book from Alya’s hands and placed the book right in front of her friends face. “It’s by Rose, ROSE LAVILLANT!” she pointed to the name.

“Yeah, so? What about it?”

“She’s our friend! She’s isn’t a real author, what the heck! You’re playing with me right now aren’t you?”

Her friend put on a straight, serious face. “Does this look like I’m playing with you right now?”

Marinette wasn’t pleased one bit. She gave her that _seriously, what’s wrong with you_ look.

“Okay fine, it’s not a real published book. So what if it’s by her though? This book is accurate!” Alya said. “Here take a look at it.” She took the book back from Marinette’s hands and flipped it open to the first page. She cleared her throat, “ _Chapter and Stage One:_ **_Denial_ ** _. The_ _first thing everyone does when they're accused of crushing on someone? Deny it. It's a natural instinct_ ,” Alya read.

“Ugh. Cut it out okay? I don’t like him,” Marinette replied.

“That’s chapter and stage two my oblivious friend, **_Annoyance_ ** ,” Alya read. “ _Are they really annoyed? Oh, they'll act like they are. "Stop it!"; "Ugh..."; "PEOPLE SHUT UP!!!"; etc, are all signs of Stage Two_.”

Marinette just stood there and stared at her crazy friend. “You’re seriously going believe that stupid book Rose made?”

“First of all, this book isn’t stupid, it’s a masterpiece. Second, I’ll believe what I want to believe girl and this book is one of them. It’s like super accurate, I mean look at you right now. Already at stage tw- no wait, make it six ‘cause you one, are in denial. Two, have been showing how annoyed you’ve been getting at me. Three, that you said so earlier that you find yourself giggling along with him when he laughs. Four, have been getting mad at me. Five, could’ve used violence on me which I thank god you didn’t. And six, acting like you don’t give a shit about what I say when you really do. ” Alya said matter of factly.

“Let me guess, chapter 7 is _admittance_?” Marinette asked sarcastically.

“Shhh! Don’t spoil the surprise girl! But yeah, that’s right.” Alya said happily, her eyes turning into crescent moons. “Let me just read the rest of the chapters to you miss gaga over model boy.”

Marinette groaned in irritation and rolled her eyes, but still nodded.

“Okay so,” Alya cleared her throat. “ _Chapter and Stage Three:_ ** _Giggling_** _._ _Okay, so maybe boys won't do this.... I don’t know; I'm not a boy. But girls who definitely are feeling something for that boy, they’ll most likely giggle at everything that they do_.” Soyeon drank some more of her mocha latte and continued on. “ _Chapter and Stage Four:_ ** _Anger_** _._ _Basically a more extreme version of Stage Two that leads into Chapter and Stage Five,_ ** _Violence_** _. By now, it's pretty clear they're in loooooooove. Keep out of reach when you tease them, though! At least a 7 meter distance.”_

“Alright, I see what you’re getting at sheesh.” Marinette responded.

“Hang on, I ain’t finished. Just shut your mouth and listen.” Alya sassily replied. She cleared her throat once more. “ _Chapter and Stage Six:_ ** _Neutral_** _._ _This crucial stage is where they'll act like they seriously don't care about what you're saying. Of course, it might be because the crush has worn off. But don't be fooled; 90% of the time, THEY'RE JUST ACTING.”_

“Wait hold up. How in the world would you know if I was acting or not?” Marinette asked.

“I’m like basically your best friend, please.” Alya looked at Marinette straight in the eye and said with a serious tone, “I’ve picked up on a few things and I can tell when you’re lying or acting, okay?”

Marinette paled and her eyes widened in horror, “Ahaha, right. Of c-course, it’s n-not like I have a-anything else to hide right?”

Alya’s eyes narrowed onto her friend a bit, looking her up and down. Marinette could feel her heart beating rapidly, pounding it’s way out of her chest at any given moment. Hitching her breath as Alya was about to speak.

“No way, you would never do that. Besides, you’re way too easy to read anyway. There’s no way I wouldn’t know if something was going on” Alya answered.

“Y-yeah! Of course! I-I would never!” Marinette exclaimed, breathless as she let out a sigh of relief. As much as she hated lying to Alya, she wouldn’t allow her friend to fall into the risks of danger just because of her. She shivered at the thought. Her friend really was insane, but also just as much as oblivious as she was, which the bluenette was so thankful for at this very moment.

Trying to regain her composure, she broke their eye contact and went into deep thought about their previous conversation about _Adrien_ . For a few minutes, it was just silent. This boy she had _just met_ a week ago, had this amazingly gorgeous boy really found his way into her heart? I mean, she’s definitely had a few crushes before, but they’ve never made her feel the way this gorgeously green eyed boy did. Maybe, just maybe Rose’s book was actually right. Maybe she really did like him. Just the thought gave her more shivers down her spine. “Okay, you know what, fine. After some really _deep_ thoughts, I do admit to it. I like him okay? You happy now?” Marinette asked, a prominent blush creeping on her cheeks.

“Oh heck yeah I am because that right there, was _Chapter and Stage 7:_ ** _Admittance._** _”_ Alya said matter of factly. She cleared her throat again and looked straight at Marinette and cheekily smiled. _“Love. Enough said.”_

Marinette sighed and just shook her head, laughing in the process. “I guess it really took me a little while to understand. Thanks for the reality check Alya.” Marinette gave her friend a big, toothy smile only to be given a smirk back. She didn’t like that look, actually scratch that, she _hated_ that look. She knew Alya was up to something and it made her feel a little more than nervous.

“You know,” Alya suddenly got up from the sofa bed and grabbed Marinette by the arm, pulling her down the trap door and down the stairs, passing right through the bakery. A few excuse me’s here and there, and headed straight for the school.

“Where are we going?” Marinette asked, confused and really nervous. She had a feeling where they were headed too and her palms started to sweat.

They stopped by the open door to the fencing room and immediately Marinette started to panic.

“He’s here practicing his fencing for a competition later tonight at school.” Alya said, pointing towards the door.

Marinette’s mouth went dry. “Oh no, I don’t think so.” She started to push them back to the bakery. “I know what that evil brain of yours is thinking and I’m _NOT_ going to confess to him! I won’t do i-” But it was too late. Marinette found herself already inside the room, thanks to Alya for giving her a big push inside. She looked around and spotted the blonde haired, sweaty, but still handsome boy, walking towards his water bottle on the left side corner of the room. His broad shoulders, seemingly muscular arms, and legs making their way towards the bench. From her angle, she could see the sweat droplets making their way down his face, his green eyes still shining even if he looked exhausted. To her, he was the epitome of perfection, and being a model just adds onto that. She still couldn’t believe that she hadn’t realized that this boy was her idol’s son. She wasn’t sure if luck was teasing her, or if it was on her side for once. Whatever it was doing, she was just ecstatic to have found out.

Marinette found herself in a trance, actually drooling, but quickly snapped out of it. She looked behind her to see Alya outside the door giving her a thumbs up and mouthing a good luck. Marinette sighed but gave her a small smile and shook her head, wondering why she’s even friends with her in the first place. She looked back towards Adrien only to find him leaning back to drink his water, hands combing through his hair, breathing heavily. He looked over towards Marinette, surprise washing over his face, but was quickly overcome with a happier look. He put his bottle down, swallowing the last gulp of water he took and smiled brightly at her, his pearly white teeth displayed. He waved a little and started walking towards her. Marinette couldn’t stop staring at his face, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. She shook her head and quickly snapped out of it, making herself look presentable. Breathing deeply, she took a courageous step towards Adrien.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're curious as to what happens, she probably ends up tripping and embarrassing herself in front of Adrien. Just good old Marinette!
> 
> Thank you so much for taking the time to read my first ever MLB fanfic! Hopefully I'll be able to post more soon!


End file.
